Swallowed in love by blue eyes
by Unknown Onee-sama
Summary: This is another fangirl story by me! RyouxOC A.K.A, me. X3 Please read, it's much better inside the story. EDIT: STORY IS NOW FINISHED BEING EDITED!
1. We're moving!

OMG O-O IM LYK ALIV

XD Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway! I'm updating all my stories, and as you might have noticed, I'm deleting some too. I'll make a poll or two about them, so look for those!

ANYWAAAYY! I'm updating this story, and it will be a LOT better then before. Last time I wrote it, it was on Notepad, so X3; Here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

:.:.:Kianna's POV:.:.:

Damn parents! They made our family move—again! Now I have no friends—again!! We do this EVERY year. I finally get all hyper and outgoing around my friends and then we move! Do my parents PLAN it that way? And what's worse is, we're moving to the other side of the world! AND, I don't even know where we're moving! My parents said that they'd tell us–us, being my brothers and I–where we're moving once we were in the plane. Well, at least I still have my friends e-mail addresses. And at least my parents FINALLY got me a laptop. AND we're in the car, on the way to the airport. JOY.

:.:.:End POV:.:.:

"Look. There's the airport! Kianna's mom exclaimed excitedly.

Kianna sighed. "Joy." She said, her mouth dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh Kianna, quit being such a party pooper. I'm sure you'll LOVE where we're moving!"

"Whatever. Might I ask, WHERE we're moving?" Kianna was being a little bitter because of the fact that they were moving.

Her dad sighed. "We already told you. We'll tell you in the plane."

Once they were there, they stood in the long line.

"I'm bored." One of her brothers, Chad, who was 15 years old, said.

"I'm tired!" Another of her brothers, Mark, who was eight years old, whined.

"We're hungry!" The twins in her family, Derek and Daron, who were five years old, whined.

"Shush, this is going to be a very long plane ride so you'll have to get used to it." Her dad said, irritably.

"Where are we going?!" All of the kids asked, including Kianna.

"You'll find out in the plane!" Both her parents exclaimed.

All of the kids let out an, "AWW!"

"Welcome to Arizona airlines, where will you be going today?" A lady at the desk said, smiling VERY wide and VERY creepy.

"That lady is creepy!" Mark exclaimed, quite loudly.

Kianna jabbed him in the ribs. "Be polite."

The lady frowned at him but shook it off and went back to her big, creepy smile.

Kianna's dad leaned in closer to tell her the place they were going.

"Oh, that's fun! Here are your tickets." She gave the tickets to her dad and her family quickly ran off toward the plane.

All of their baggage was already on the plane. They got on the plane and took their seats.

"Kay, now tell us." Kianna said, bitterly.

"Ok! We're moving to . . . " Her mother paused to raise the suspense.

"Say it!!" Chad shouted. He didn't want to wait any longer!

"Tokyo, Japan!"

"What?!" All of the kids cried, but only one was a little excited though. That one was, Kianna.

"Well, at least I'll be able to speak their language a little." She was excited, but she still had friends back in America!

"Ok, go ahead and continue what you were going to do."

Kianna got onto her laptop and began to write–I mean type–a fan fiction.

* * *

Please read and review! And give any constructive criticism you can! I love that! (Just not flames X3) I didn't edit this chapter much, but the next chapter has something that's a total O-o moment for me. XD


	2. IMness :3

Here is chapter two! Yayness! X3

* * *

Everyone on the plane was asleep, except Kianna. She couldn't sleep, so she just stared out the window of the plane.

Her brothers, Derek and Daron were mumbling in their sleep. "Teletubbies.."

Her other brother, Mark, seemed to be having a dream about a video game again. "Take that.. And that.. And some of this.. And more of that.."

Her eldest brother, Chad, was just snoring, as well as her parents.

Kianna sighed. She had taken a nap in the plane. She had a certain dream about a boy.

((Flashback to the dream))

A little girl and little boy were running in a field by a big house. The boy looked around ten and the girl looked around seven.

"I almost got you!" The girl said, giggling.

"No, you don't!" The boy dodged around a large tree. "I got YOU!" He tagged her and ran off.

She puffed up her cheek, whining. "Hey! That's not fair, I'm the one who's it!"

"I know." He smirked.

She grinned. "Wait up,--"

((End flashback))

"Who was that boy??" Kianna was hitting her head on the plane wall in frustration. "Oh well. I'll just go online now."

She pulled out her laptop and turned it on. She signed onto all of her IM things.

An IM screen popped up.

PrInCeSsPuPpYkInZ: hey, what's up?

Kianna smiled. It was probably just barely dinnertime for her friend. She began typing.

Animeroxmahsox: Nothing much. I couldn't sleep. What's are _you_ up to?

She signed onto FanFictiction. Her friend had sent her another IM.

PrInCeSsPuPpYkInZ: wait a sec so its NYT TYM wher u are ryt now?? wher the hell r u movin??

Kianna chuckled and began typing.

Animeroxmahsox: Yeah, we're almost there. We're moving to Tokyo, Japan.

Her friend instantly began typing.

PrInCeSsPuPpYkInZ: holy poop! ur joking! ur movin haf acros the wrld?? howevr shal i b abl 2 im u? O:-)

Kianna laughed quietly and began typing.

Animeroxmahsox: XD Nope. No jokes here. We're moving to Tokyo.

She downsized the window and began writing a fan fiction. Her friend sent another IM.

PrInCeSsPuPpYkInZ: wow! tats so awsum! tell me what its lyk wen u get ther!

She smiled and began typing.

Animeroxmahsox: Kay. Eeek, gotta go. It's almost 3:00 A.M. here. O-o

Her friend began typing.

PrInCeSsPuPpYkInZ: eepness O.o adios amigo!

She grinned and began typing.

Animeroxmahsox: Ja ne, PrInCeSs-chan!

She signed off and turned her laptop off. She was getting quite tired, so she fell asleep, still thinking about that boy.

* * *

DAAAAAAAMN!! How do those chat-speak freaks deal with typing like that?! I almost DIED from all that chat-speak! X-x None of my friends ACTUALLY talk like that, but I just wanted to make the friend seem more realistic. Everyone uses chat-speak now, thinking it's cool. All it does is lower your IQ. -.-;; (By the way, that's not my real IM thing. And that's not my friends' real IM thing. XD)


	3. Meet Shirogane

"Kianna! Kianna, wake up! We're here!" Derek shook Kianna awake.

"What? Huh?" Kianna mumbled, sitting up quickly and widening her eyes.

"We're here. In Japan!" Daron grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, Daron. I have feet, you know. I can walk on my own." She pulled away from his grip. Her younger brothers dashed over to her family. She smiled and ran to catch up with her family.

Her whole family got into their car that was transported to Tokyo for them, while a moving van was behind it.

Kianna followed slowly, as her parents and some Japanese men helped pack up the van and moving van. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of the Tokyo air, then exhaled.

"Ah Tokyo.. It's a change but, at least I'll fit in."

Kianna got close to the car, but she bumped into someone.

She gasped in surprise and looked up at whom she had bumped into.

It was a young man that looked to be around sixteen years old. He had skin that looked slightly tanned short, blonde hair that looked smooth and soft, with slightly longer bangs in front of his face, that parted to each side, and he had enchanting ocean blue eyes. He wore a red, sort of dog collar on his neck, and a black vest that was unzipped halfway down his chest with black belt-looking straps on the side of each arm, barely below the shoulder. He also had white pants that went a little past the ankles with three strange, gray tube-shaped sort of things on the side of each thigh. Lastly, he had dark, dark gray, almost black boots that sort of looked like cowboy boots, without the 'cowboy', and the spurs. (1)

Kianna blushed. He was quite cute. She bowed. "Gomen ne. I didn't see you." ("I'm sorry. I didn't see you.")

He stared at her with a blank look on his face. "Hai hai." ("Whatever.") He paused for a moment, looking into her eyes, like they were sharing a memory. "Have.. We met before?"

She blinked. "I.. Don't think so. I just moved here."

He looked into her eyes for a few more seconds, before:

"Kianna! Come get in the car. We're about to leave!" Her dad shouted with a little bit of anger in his voice. Probably because a handsome boy was within 2 feet of her.

Kianna blushed. "All right, coming." She looked at the boy and bowed again. "Sayonara . . . " ("Goodbye . . . ") She paused, wishing she could say good bye properly. Meaning, she wished she knew his name so that she could add it to her farewell.

"Shirogane Ryou." The teen mumbled, seeming to have read her mind.

"Ah." Kianna said quietly.

"Anata wa?" ("And you?") He asked in a bored tone.

Kianna looked down shyly. "Yuki Kianna."

"Sayonara, Yuki." ("Good bye, Yuki.") Ryou smirked slightly and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Sayonara, Shirogane-san!" ("Good bye, Shirogane!") Kianna blushed a light pink. "DAMN, He's cute." She ran over to her family, grinning excitedly.

"Now, who was that boy?" Her dad snapped. "I want answers — NOW."

"It was just a guy I bumped into! No big deal!"

He let out a low growl as he started up the car. Kianna strapped in and her dad began driving.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Holy CHEESE NIPS! That was the most describing I've EVER done without help! (Besides a picture) O-o


	4. First day of new school

"Ugh! I never want to see another box in my life!" Kianna whined, collapsing onto the table.

One of her younger brothers grinned and grabbed a tiny box. He went around the table and slowly came up, just barely showing his eyes and holding the box above his head. "Box."

"Mark! Go away. I'm pooped!" She waved him away from her and walked to her room, getting her backpack for school.

She decided to walk to school. While she was walking, a couple of kids stared.

Kianna smiled shyly at them and kept walking.

Once she got to her school, she looked around the grounds. The school was tall, wide and white, slightly color drained from being there for so long, with many windows and a few doors on the front. She guessed there were more doors in the back though. The fields were a luscious green color and there were many kids running around, talking and playing a few games before school. She went over to some wooden benches, with their colors slightly faded, and sat down to write.

Some bullies walked up behind her and pushed her off the bench.

"Hey!" Kianna exclaimed, trying to shout, but didn't have the courage to.

"You must be new here. Well, since you're new, we'll go easy on you. But that will go on for . . . " The tall chubby boy paused, pretended to think for a moment. "About a week. Then you'd better look out." He smirked.

"I'm, Ijimekko." He put out his hand to shake hers.

Kianna stood up slowly and hesitated to shake his hand.

"Shake it." Ijimekko hissed, glaring her in the eyes.

She was still thinking if she should shake his hand or not, when the bell rang. She sighed with relief, grabbed her notebook and backpack and ran inside.

Kianna was walking to her class room. "I've only met one kid, and I already hate this school." She muttered irritably.

"Class, today we have a new student. Please come up and introduce yourself." The teacher said, motioning Kianna to come up to the front of the class and introduce herself.

Kianna walked up and bowed. "Ohayou, minna. Atashi wa Yuki Kianna." ("Good morning, everyone. I'm Kianna Yuki.") She smiled shyly.

"Where did you move from?" The teacher asked curiously.

"America." She said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sugoi!" ("Amazing!") She smiled kindly. "You may take your seat now."

Kianna walked over to her seat and sat down. She noticed Ijimekko staring at her, and she blushed. She didn't like him — At ALL. But don't you get embarrassed whenever a guy is looking at you?

Ijimekko smirked and he put his chin up, pushing out his lower lip slightly in a weird gesture.

Kianna looked away with a freaked out look on her face.

Once school was over, she went to the park to write again.

While she was walking, there was a boy nearby, up in his room, shirtless and deep in thought, as always.

Kianna sat down on a bench and looked at her surroundings.

A large girly building caught her eye. It had a few pointy things on the roof that were dark pink, with a lighter pink balcony right below the roof and the lightest pink on the wall below that, with some dark pink windows in random places. There was another slightly dark balcony in the middle, circling all around the building, and a large door in the center. Then below that second balcony, there was another light pink wall with larger heart-shaped windows everywhere, and a double door entrance in the center, with a straight stone pathway that led to a tall, green, hedge-like archway.

Kianna smiled. "Kawaii!"("Cute!") But then, she saw one of the many windows open and someone standing behind it, inside the building.

Her eyes got wide and she flushed a dark shade of crimson. "Eeeek!"

She had seen the boy shirtless.

The boy heard her and swivelled around to see Kianna, faced toward him with her eyes covered, and her cheeks extremely red. He freaked out slightly and grabbed his shirt.

"Gah! I think I'm blind!" She felt around for her bag and notebook. She finally found them and put the notebook in her backpack. She grabbed the backpack and walked quickly away.

The boy walked outside, looking for the girl. "Was that Yuki?"

"That guy looked like Shirogane-san." She paused, blushing. "If it was, I saw him . . . shirtless." She blushed deep red, holding back a squeal.

When she got home, her older brother, Chad, noticed that she was blushing beet red.

"Heh.. Kianna's been up to something dirty." He teased, smirking.

Kianna scowled at her older brother. "Shut up, Chad. I haven't 'been up' to anything. " She hissed.

"What happened?" Chad asked, ignoring her request to be quiet.

"Why would I tell you?" Kianna retorted rudely.

"Because, I'll tell dad if you don't." Chad threatened.

Her eyes widened. "Fine . . . I saw a guy . . . shirtless."

He burst out laughing. "Oh dude, you are in BIG trouble."

"What?! You said you wouldn't tell him!"

"I never said I would." He smirked wide.

Kianna froze fearfully, now knowing what he was saying. "He's right behind me . . . Isn't he?"

Chad just nodded slowly, his eyes closed as he leaned back, looking cool.

She swivelled around to see her furious dad. He had fire in his eyes and you could practically see steam coming out his ears. "Dad!"

"You saw a guy shirtless?! Were you doing something with him?!" Her father shrieked angrily.

Kianna blushed and backed up. "Dad, you are SOOO gross! I was just at the park, writing and I saw him up in his room, without a shirt!"

He was just getting more and more mad.

She looked at her arm. "Oh, look at the time! I should go do my homework!" She dashed off to her room.

She slammed the door and locked it, then began doing her homework. After that, she grabbed a blank piece of paper and began writing a fan fiction again.

Later that night, she was staring out her window into the Tokyo sky, when she saw a shooting star pass through the starry night sky.

"Cool!" She closed her eyes and thought for a moment about what she wanted to wish for. "I wish that the most interesting things will happen to me for the rest of the school week." She opened her eyes and sighed. "That's probably the same thing I wish for, every time I see something I can wish on . . . " She looked up into the sky, and yawned. "Time for bed . . . "


End file.
